Loving you is so hard
by CRAZYLILDRIVA17
Summary: Hi this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it! Its about the Maruders and how they fall in love and there lifes at Hogwarts and maybe after Hogwarts. yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Many laughs and arguements on the way! :D
1. Chapter 1

Ok Everyone this is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it! It follows all of the marauders and please review after you have read it.

Chapter one DIAGON ALLEY!

"SIRIUS BLACK!" A woman shrieked up the giant staircase. Sirius was a burly sixteen year old with chocolate brown eyes and jet black hair which at the moment was tied up. He sighed put down his book (1000 ways to get a girl) and opened his door.

"What do you want!" he shouted back. He stomped down the stairs and saw his two best friends James Potter and Remus Lupin standing at the foot of the stairs. He grinned at the sight of them and ran the rest of the way down giving them both one armed hugs when he reached them.

"Hey Prongs, where's Peter?" Sirius asked.

"Oh Wormtail? His mum grounded him because he gave Moony here a wedgie." James laughed. Sirius and Remus laughed too

"I reckon that's the best thing Pete's ever come up with!" Sirius said

"Will you lot bugar off?"

"Hello Mrs Black" Remus said sticking his hand out to shake hers but Sirius knocked his hand out of the way and gave him a look that said DON'T BOTHER!

"Anyway Mother" he said "We will bugar off upstairs as I need to get ready to go out with my friends"

"Don't you cheek me you ungrateful little-"

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever" Sirius shouted walking back up the stairs followed by James and Remus.

An hour later when Sirius said that he was FINALLY ready the three of them set off down the road. They finally arrived at an old pub named the Leaky Cauldron! They stepped inside and were met by a wizard with only one tooth! "Sirius, James, Remus!" He inclined his head to each of them in turn and they smiled back at him "What will you have to drink?"

"Oh nothing today thanks Tom we're heading for Diagon Alley!" Sirius and James swore under their breaths at the thought of not getting away with having alcohol. Tom thought they were eighteen see but Remus was Mr Goody two shoes as James often liked to remind him and everything had to be right.

"We aren't of age anyway you two" Remus said.

"You know Moony sometimes I think you hang around with Evans." James said jokingly.

"Her name's Lily, Prongs! And yes we do sometimes hang around together" Moony said. "But only to do homework" he added quickly after seeing the look on James face. Sirius laughed and followed Tom out to the back where he tapped the correct bricks to let them inside Diagon Alley.

"Cheers very much Tom mate!" Sirius said waving goodbye and stepping into Diagon Alley.

Shops of all kinds surrounded them.

"I've got to go and get some new robes" James said "Pussy ripped them again"

"Jamesie you know when you named your cat pussy were you thinking of Lily Evans?" Sirius asked seriously. James replied him with a smack. Remus shook his head at how immature his friends could be at times.

They got James's robes and they also brought some for Snape which were his favourite colour: pink. Next they got the books for sixth year. When they had finished buying all their school supplies they began to walk towards the newly built coffee shop Crystals Gem when they were spotted by the fourth Marauder and friend Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey! HEY! Guys!" He ran up to them his hands behind him for some strange reason. "Hi, sorry about the wedgie Remus I hope you bum is ok!" He was breathing heavily after running so fast to catch up with them.

James and Sirius laughed "Don't worry we rubbed it better for him" They decided to ask Peter what he had behind his back.

"What you got behind you back Petey?" James asked.

"I can't say" Peter said turning bright red and looking at Remus.

"Of course you can we are your best friends in this world and the next" Sirius said grinning

"Well you know how I hurt Remus? Well my mum MADE me buy these for him as a way of saying I'm sorry" He brought out a bunch of red roses a card which had I'm so sorry written on the front. James, Sirius and Remus started howling with laughter.

"I….I….I…" James tried to say but couldn't as a new wave of laughter came over him.

"Oh Petey I always knew we were meant to be together" Remus said flinging his arms around Peter and pretended to kiss him. Peter then started to see the funny side of it and he also laughed along with the others.

"PETER PETTIGREWS'S GAY WITH REMUS LUPIN!" Big gobbed Sirius shouted so loud that people in the street turned to look at him.

Ten minutes later they were still laughing about it. They were in the coffee shop. James and Sirius were chatting up the barmaid who actually happened to be Remus's older sister.

"Ooooo you're so beautiful to meee!" Sirius sang in the worst voice you could ever hear in your life. In fact it was so bad that nearly everyone ran out without paying.

"Oh Sirius you scared all the customers away" Peter said looking at the door that had just closed after the last person had run out. He drank some coffee.

"Well I ain't surprised they didn't run out as soon as they saw you coming in! Sirius retorted which caused Peter to snort causing his Coffee to fly all over his trousers which then made him look like he had wet himself.

"Mwahahaha take that wormyboy!" Sirius said pointing at him. "That's was you get for trying to get one over the sexy Sirius Darren Black!"

And then because he is so full of himself he stood up on the table and started to sing (in a good voice this time). He took of his top to reveal a tanned body and six pack.

"O.k." Remus said "Sirius has defiantly had too much coffee"

James looked out of the window and noticed about ten girls were stood outside drooling over Sirius amongst them was Lily Evans. She certainly wasn't drooling, she looked quite pissed off. She gave James a death glare that said learn to control your friends better. James hand immediately jumped to his hair and he smiled. Lily returned the smile with a nasty smirk and her middle finger.

Kristyl the barmaid noticed the girls drooling over Sirius also and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back down. She handed him his shirt and he unwillingly put it back on.

"Aww come on Kristyl I had Stacey Carmichael practically drooling over me!" Sirius said excitedly jumping around.

"Actually Padfoot she was looking at you in disgust or did you forget that one small important fact: she hates your guts?" Remus said as if the subject wasn't emotional

"Oh yeah" Sirius hung his head in shame. "Thanks so much for the vote of confidence moony!"

Peter sighed "At least the other eight girls were drooling over you. They wouldn't come near me ever. I bet they'd rather go near a werewolf or any other bad creature."

Peter suddenly gasped as he knew he had hit a soft spot on all three boys.

"OH NO! Now when I go home and my mum asks me why I'm back so early and I tell her what I just said she'll be so angry she will MAKE me come back and kiss Moony!"

James, Sirius and Remus thought this was so funny that they forgot about what Peter had just said and laughed their heads off.

Everyone had come back into the shop now due to Sirius and turned to look at them laughing then turned back to their own conversations. No one seemed to have a problem with them laughing and joking loudly. Except for one Person.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO SECRETS

Lily Evans had had enough.

"Shut it Potter! This is a coffee shop where you drink coffee and have quite conversation! If you want to be stupid and immature not that you can actually help it go to the joke shop its only down the road! I don't think anyone wants to hear about how one of you has to kiss Remus. Yes Black have you got a problem I can help you with?" she turned on Sirius "and don't ever take your top off in public again Stacey and I almost got blinded!"

She began to stomp off then she turned around walked up to Remus hugged him and said "Hi Remus how's the holiday been for you so far?"

He smiled and replied "Oh same as usual, you know"

Sirius put on a high pitched girly voice.

"OOOO Remmy poo would you like to come over to my house to play tea parties or would you rather hand around with your like "immature" friends?"

She tutted and shook her head then turned around to face James whose hand went up to his hair.

"Well Evans you've spoken to me, Sirius and um Remmy poo is I believe but what about Peter?" James sniggered pointing at him

Lily shook here head and looked over James' shoulder and waved to Peter who looked like he really was going to wet himself this time. She then turned around flipping her red hair behind her and walked back to her best friend Stacey.

It was a common known fact that James Henry Potter loved Lily Marie Evans. James had chocolate brown eyes, black hair that was never tidy; he was 5'10 and sixteen years old. And pretty petite Lily who had long dark red hair that fell behind her back in curls and her eyes were sparkling green. She was very small only 5'3 and had a very slender body. You would think anyone could break her as easily as glass, but as she had once said to Stacey after slapping Lucius Malfoy around the face "Never ever underestimate me" Because Lily Evans was made of far stronger stuff than glass.

Everyone who didn't have the hots for James (which wasn't very many) thought that they made the perfect couple, among them was Stacey Carmichael, Lily's best friend. She had never told anyone that she loved Sirius Black. She was currently going out with Frank Longbottom and he was proud to say that she was his. Stacey didn't think she was that bad on looks. She had dirty blonde hair, sea blue eyes, a dazzling smile and she was very thin but had a good shape, curves in all the right places.

Lily had come back over but Stacey didn't notice until Lily waved her hand in front of her face.

"What?" Stacey shouted jumping in fright

"Is it me or were you just staring at Sirius Black?" Lily demanded.

"Shut the up Lily of course I wasn't you silly moo!" Stacey said laughing and hitting Lily playfully on the arm. Everybody thought she loved Frank and hated Sirius but to her it was the other way round. She could just picture it now. Sirius Darren Black and Stacey Georgie Carmichael an item. She was thinking what they would do. Midnight walks in the forbidden forest, rides on broomsticks counting all the stars as they rode past.

Lily's face came into her daydream looking angry and saying:

"You betrayed me Stacey. Donna, I and you said that none of us would ever go out with the Marauders"

Stacey sighed out loud.

"What's up love?" Lily asked looking concerned.

"Nothing Lils. I'm just thinking." Stacey replied drinking the rest off her coffee "Come on, I said we would meet Donna at her house" They both got up leaving a tip on their table. Peter piped up as soon as they had gone out.

"Wow! Was it just me guys or was Carmichael staring at Padfoot?" Everyone stared at Sirius and then at Peter.

Remus was the first to speak.

"You know why you've never had a girlfriend wormtail? I'll tell you! It's because if a girl even looks at you, you wet yourself. If you're like this now I dread to think what you're going to be like in bed"

James looked really serious "You'll probably die"

Peter rolled his eyes "Shut it!" Come on we'd better get going it's getting on for five o'clock and Miss high and mighty wants be back by half past"

So they all got up and went over to the fireplaces stored in the corner of the shop. They each took some floo Powder and took it in turns to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three James's Problem.

James walked out of his living room fireplace like he had just walked through a door.

"Hi Mummy" James said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Hello Jamsie poo!" his mum said returning the hug. He then ran upstairs and flopped down on his bed but immediately jumped back up. He had just sat on his owl Jad.

"Jad your cage is over there" He said pointing at it.

Jad stuck out his claw and gave James a nip when he took the letter attached to it off. It was from his long term girlfriend Frankie Biggham. It read:

Hello James,

How's your holiday been? Good I hope. Look I'll get straight to the point. My mothers moving me to her old school in Wales. I'm so sorry James I don't want to go, I'll miss you terribly! I love you with all my heart but it won't work with me so far away. We can still be friends write to each other though

All my love

Frankie xxx

It took James five minutes to understand what she meant as his brain just didn't seem to want to accept it. Although he loved Lily, Frankie and he had been dating for a year and he didn't want to lose her because he thought he didn't have a chance with Lily. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a pen and quickly wrote:

Frankie,

Why? We can still be together! I don't care if you're so far away. Please, I love you to much to let you go!

Love James xxx

He looked at the letter and sighed. Who was he kidding? He loved Lily and he knew it. He sighed yet again and attached the letter to Jads claw. Jad hooted and took off flying out of the window. James then went to the fireplace took some floo powder and flooed over to Remus's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four. Remus's Parents! OH NO!

The Lupins all looked up startled.

"Oh hello James" Mrs Lupin said standing up and walking over to him.

"Hello Mrs Lupin" James said while thinking in his head 'Mrs Loopy'. "Look I'm ever so sorry about ruining your lunch but I urgently need to talk to Remus"

Moony looked at him puzzled but got up and followed James into the room next door.

Outside Mrs Lupin was sticking her ear to the door. Mr Lupin looked up from the newspaper he had just got out to read and gave his wife a weird look.

"Stop being so bloody nosy woman!" he snapped.

"I'm not you loony!" she snapped back, "I'm concerned about my son. For all you know they could be having sex in there. And I went my Remmy Poo's virginity taken by someone who is worthy of him. Not some crazy friend of his interrupting our lovely tea to have a 'talk' with him"

"Oh shut up Heidi, the poor boy can't even go to the toilet without you standing there ready to wipe his arse for him. You were never like this with Krystal"

"Well Krystal was a good girl and went on the pill but not my Remmy! Oh No! He's decided to be a smart arse and won't listen to his mummy!" she said hands on her hips.

Bert started laughing. He laughed so much that he fell off his chair.

"You stupid witch BOYS DON'T NEED TO TAKE THE PILL ONLY GIRLS and how many times have I told you my son is not GAY!"

In the living room James was laughing his head off. He had heard everything Mr and Mrs Lupin had said.

Remus sighed and shook his head "So what's this letter you wanted to show me?"

James took the letter out of his pocket and handed it too Remus who read it and handed it back.

"So?" James asked.

"Well that's good. Your free now and have more of a chance to get with Lily!" Remus said. James looked at him for a moment and then let out a snort of disbelief.

"Yeah as if she'll go out with me, in case you haven't noticed she hates my guts!"

"He's right you know Moony" A voice said coming from the door.

Remus and James turned around to see Sirius with bright blonde hair.

"A HAHAHA you look like Lucius Malfoy!" Remus laughed.

Sirius put on a hurt face.

"Oh thank you very much! At least I ain't gay with wormtail"

While this was going on James was writing another letter to Frankie telling her what he said before didn't matter and he hoped she had a wonderful time in at her new school and to write to him every day.

He grabbed Remus's owl Charlie and tied the letter to his claw and threw him out the window.

"Well guys I'd better be going! I'll see you at the station in two days" James said stretching.

"Bye James see you in two days" Remus said

"Nooooo Jamesie don't leave me! Two days is far too long!" Sirius said grabbing on to James feet.

"O.k. Sirius I love you too but you gotta get a grip on yourself!" James said trying to get Sirius off. Sirius let go, stood up and smiled.

"Just messing see you in two days!"


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: ON THE TRAIN.

"Choo choo choo"

Sirius was jumping up and down with James imitating the train.

"Come on you two we'd better get on before it goes without us" Remus said dragging them my their shirts

James and Sirius stopped making "choo choo" train noises and got on.

They all walked down the train's hallways looking for an empty compartment. Finally they found one right at the back.

"Typical" Peter said

They all sat down and ten minutes later the train began to set off towards Hogwarts.

"Remus are you not meant to be in the Prefects carriage?" Peter asked.

"Well yeah but I can't be arsed to go I'll get the notices later" he replied casually.

"Oh okay"

On the journey they had many visitors. (Mainly Sirius and James's fan club) The worst visitors, so far had been Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape:

FLASHBACK 30 MINS AGO

The boys were laughing at a bird. It was pecking at the train window trying to get to a fly inside, when the compartment door slid open.

The boys looked up to see Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Sirius asked sharply.

"Now, now Black as a future Death Eater you shouldn't talk to me like that!" Malfoy said looking at his nails.

Sirius stood up so fast that everyone was too shocked to act.

"NEVER EVER CALL ME ONE OF THEM YOU STUPID BLONDE PIMP!"

"I don't know who you're calling a Pimp Black you're the Playboy around here! You've always got sluts at your feet!" Snape said

"You can shut up as well Snivellus" James said getting up to hold Sirius back.

"SLUTS AT MY FEET EH SNIVELLUS? WELL AT LEAST I CAN GET A BLOODY GIRL UNLIKE YOU!" Sirius roared.

"Oh but Black you and your friends are not all as they seem are they?" Malfoy said staring at them all. "Like take Lupin and Pettigrew for example. Being having any good bumming sessions lately you two?"

"Shut it M-Ma-Ma!" Peter squeaked but Malfoy just laughed at him.

"You should be in Hufflepuff Pettigrew. HA get it? HufflePUFF! You're a puff aren't you Pettigrew?"

Sirius was trying really hard now to break free from James's grasp.

"Err Moony a little help here please!" James gasped.

Remus stood up and started to help James control Sirius.

"Oh please do continue!" Malfoy said sitting down on the seat. "Come on this will be worth watching Severus! We get to see the bumuaders in action!"

Snape sat down next to Malfoy and started laughing at the two boys holding Sirius back

"Bastard!" Sirius said.

"You Know what Black I would suggest something a lot more pleasurable for you and your friends! I would wait till full moon when Lupin here turns into that disgusting monster he is, then you lot might have more fun if you catch my drift!" Malfoy said with a mock smirk on his lips

"GET OUT!" Everyone turned around to see that it was Remus who had shouted this "Get the hell out! I never want to see you again! I mean it do not make me and James let go of Sirius"

Malfoy laughed and put his hands up. "OH NO! We're supposed to be afraid of Black?"

"Right that's it!" Remus said. He let go of Sirius and so did James. With an anguished cry Sirius leapt on Malfoy and started punching him. Snape let out a girly scream!

Sirius and Malfoy were fighting when a new voice screamed "STOP IT!"

It was Stacey Carmichael who had shouted. The boys broke up and Stacey ran toward Sirius to check if he was o.k. but Malfoy got up and punched her in the face.

"Get lost you little whore!" Malfoy shouted.

Stacey fell to the floor crying out in pain as blood rushed to her mouth.

"Come on Severus we're going!" Malfoy said to Snape. He got up and began to walk out with Malfoy.

But just as they got to the door spells from six different wands shot at them both. They fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well that's them two sorted out" Sirius said happily. He and James dragged there bodies into a different compartment and shut the door behind them.

END FLASHBACK

The boys had finally calmed down from there "Little" encounter with Malfoy and Snape.

"Well I'm certainly not giving Snape his present now!" Sirius said. James looked out of the window thoughtfully.

"I never expected Lily and Donna to curse them as well though!" James said

"Yeah same here" Peter said

"But then again Malfoy did hit Stacey" Remus said

"Yeah I know! What an idiot!" Sirius said angrily.

They all fell silent again. Remus checked his watch.

"We'd better get our robes on guys we'll be there in five minutes!"

They finished getting there robes on just as the train was coming to a halt.

A woman began to talk her voice echoed throughout the whole train. Sirius put on a high girl's voice imitating her

"Please leave the train in an orderly cue. Luggage is to be left on the train and will be brought up to your rooms later! Yes yes we already know that" Sirius said.

Suddenly the girl started talking again. "It is my job Sirius Black to tell people what to do! Not yours! So you can stop complaining otherwise you can drag your own trunk to your room!"

"Sorry!" Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"I SAW THAT BLACK!"

The boys got of the train and looked up towards the castle

"Good old Hogwarts" They said together.


	6. Chapter 6

Spongebob Squarepants

Sirius, James, Lupin and Peter all walked up to the castle together and went into the great hall before everyone else. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and started talking about Lily.

"Lily is so fit!" James said with a dreamy look on his face.

"James mate you're to late" Sirius said with a serious expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked

"Oink. Oink" Said Peter randomly.

"Don't be mad at me James. But last night she was round at my house and I kind of shagged her" Sirius said trying not to laugh

"WHAT?" James shouted going bright red. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKER FUCK!"

"Rang gang bag shag!" Sirius replied

"Um guys!" Remus said tapping them both on the shoulders.

Sirius and James turned around not noticing that everyone had come into the hall while Sirius was winding James up.

"Now that Mr Potter and Mr Black have finished arguing maybe we could finally sort out the first years, eat some food and get to BED!" Shouted Professor Mcgonagall angrily.

"Sorry Professor!" James shouted back.

"Don't be cheeky James Potter!" she said back

"I know how to sort all this out!" Sirius said getting up.

"Be afraid be very afraid!" Remus said going cross-eyed.

Sirius walked over to the first years and went up to a bunch and leaned closer to them as if he was going to whisper to them. Then all of a sudden he shouted "SORRY!" and hugged some of them.

Everyone laughed.

After the sorting it was time for food!

"YAYYYYYY! FOODY WOODY!" Peter shouted and started tucking in.

Remus and James were looking at Lily to see what she was eating. Nothing by the looks of it she didn't seem to want to touch it.

"EVANS!" James shouted down the table to her.

"WHAT!" She shouted back.

"WHY AREN'T YOU EATING?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT HUNGRY DUMBASS!"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT ANOREXIC ARE YOU?"

"NO!"

James turned around and got on with his food he got a sausage and turned to lily and started to suck it.

"YUMMY SAUSAGE! UMMMMMMMMMMMMM! OH YEAH SAUSAGE!"

"STOP BEING IMMATURE POTTER!" Lily shouted

"Oooo did you hear that Jamsie poo poo she called you immature! Oh some people are ghastly!" Sirius said pretending to cry.

Remus shook his head at his friend's immaturity and mouthed "Sorry" to Lily.

"SPEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCHH" Peter shouted scaring everybody out of his or her jumpers.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said:

"This is my speech. Everybody should know that the forest is forbidden which means you are not aloud in it and no magic to be used in the corridors unless Lord Voldemort is around which is highly unlikely."

James and Sirius had their hands up in the air waving them about.

"Yes you two?" Dumbledore asked

"We have made a song up!" They said.

"Go on then!" Dumbledore said. They both stood up and cleared their throats. Professor Mcgonagoll rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready kids?" Sirius asked.

"Aye Aye Captain!" James replied

"I can't hear you!" Sirius called putting his hand to his ear.

"Aye Aye Captain" James shouted louder.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"Spongebob squarepants!"

"Absorbant and yellow and poureous is he!"

"Spongebob squarepants!"

"If nautical nonsense be something you wish"  
" SpongeBob SquarePants!"  
"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!"

" SpongeBob SquarePants!"  
"Ready?" Sirius said again.  
" SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob SquarePants,  
SpongeBob SquarePants!" They both sang together  
" SpongeBob SquarePaaaaannttss!" Sirius finished the song.

The whole hall was silent for about two minutes then everyone just started laughing clapping and cheering.

"Thank you to Mr Potter and Mr Black for that err remarkable performance. I must say it has put me in a jolly good mood and I have decided that for Christmas we will not only be having a Christmas ball but also a talent show!" Dumbledore said his arms spread out wide.

Everyone started clapping and cheering again.

"Now everyone I think its time for bed!"

All the students went up to bed in high spirits ready for the next morning.

Ok I know this is a pooie chapter but I couldn't think how to start it off and I felt like putting spongebob in it I have no idea why! he he

Please review thank you please!


	7. Chapter 7

**Potions!**

The next morning James woke up to find Sirius hanging over him.  
"Oh bugar it!" Sirius said falling back.  
"What were you gonna do Sirius?" James asked looking at Sirius weirdly.  
"I was going to jump on you!" Sirius replied.  
"Stupid boy! Come on we need to go!" Remus called from the bathroom.

The four boys all walked down to the great hall to have breakfast. Professor Mcgonagall gave them their timetables "Thank's min-mins."  
"Oh that's just great!" James said slamming his timetable down.  
"3…2…1" Remus said under his breath.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sirius shouted really loud slamming his head down and knocking his porridge all over himself.  
"Potions with the slytherins!" James said.  
"Can this day get any worse? First I fail to jump on James as my morning ritual and now potions with the bloody slytherins!" Sirius moaned.

Remus and Peter were walking to potions with James and Sirius behind them.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh at first I was afraid, I was petrified but now I've just seen snapes arse and now I'm scarred for life!" Sirius sang whilst Snape walked past.  
"Shut up Black!" Snape said.  
"You gonna make me Snivvelus?" Sirius shouted back.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH BOYS!" Professor "evilness" shouted. "Mr. Snape get in hear now! Black ten points from Gryffindor."

Once everyone was seated professor Redding began to talk.  
"Now today we will be doing a very difficult potion so I want your FULL ATTENTION!" She shouted making everyone in the room jump. James could see Lily straighten up a little as she said this. "Everybody should know where to get ingredients from by now unless your complete dunderheads! What now Black?"

Sirius had been waving his arm around like a mad man for the past few minutes. "Professor, I would just like to say that I have brought Severus Snape a present and I was wondering if I could give it to him."  
"Black stop time-wasting in my class"  
"But professor please!" Sirius moaned.  
"Oh ok! But as long as you promise to keep quiet for the rest of the lesson!"

Sirius smiled, raised his wand and shouted "Accio pink robes" They came flying into his arms. He got down from his seat and handed them to Snape. "See I told you last year I was going to get you a present! And look they are your favourite colour because everybody knows your gay" Sirius laughed.  
"MR.BLACK! TWENTY POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR AND A DETENTION FOR TIME-WASTING IN MY CLASSROOM AND FOR EMBARRASING MR.SNAPE" Professor Redding screamed.

Back in the common room the four boys started laughing about the look on Snape's face when Sirius had given him the robes."Hey Sirius I thought you wasn't going to give Snape his robes." Peter said.  
"Well I changed my mind Petey poo poo!" Sirius laughed.  
There was silence for a couple of minutes all you could hear was the scratching of quills and small-talk from other people at different tables.  
"Hey you guys. What are we going to do for this Christmas talent show?" Remus asked them  
"Hey I have no idea!" James said he had forgotten all about the talent show.  
"Well there's only one thing to do!" Sirius said standing on his chair.  
What's that then Sirius?" James asked leaning back in his chair.  
"We must look BEYOND!" Sirius said mimicking Professor Trelawney and spreading one arm out in front of him a mad expression on his face.

They heard someone giggle from a corner. James turned around and saw that it was Stacey.  
Sirius ran up to the dormitory and as soon as they all got in started running around like a hyped up monkey. "O o ah ah! Did you see? Well did ya? She giggled! Oh and what a beautiful giggle it was!"  
He sighed and flopped down on his bed.  
"Sirius mate you've lost the plot!" James said seriously.

Ok people that's chapter seven I think done! I know its crap but please review and help me out and I will try to improve it! Thanks so much! Sorry it took so long to put up!

Love ya's cwlf


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hey Guys sorry about this I don't usually do these authors notes because I find them very boring! Hehe but I thought I should apologize for not updating for soooo long I just don't know what to write! Shocking isn't it! So anyway this chapter is going to be so rubbish I can tell! But anyway before I start writing it I thought I should say a thank you to a few people.

Firstly to Bracey Face Anime Gurl – Thanks for reviewing pein head! Love ya! OH NO NOT AUNTY IDA! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Anyway hope you like this chapter! BEAST LOVER! Mwahahah :D

And secondly to Metalic Dragon who has reviewed twice! Thank you so much! Glad you're enjoying it! This chapter is dedicated to you:D

And everyone else who has reviewed thank you please most kindly! I love you!

ON WITH THE STORY WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!

**Chapter I have no idea work it out yourself!**

**Divination**

The Marauders, Lily and Stacey were sat in divination after been paired up by Professor Trelawney bored out of their minds.

"This is sooooooo boring!" Sirius sighed staring into his crystal ball. "I can't see the future! OH NO I CAN'T SEE THE FUTURE! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sirius Black shut your trap!" Stacey whispered to him after Professor Trelawney looked over at him with a weird look on her face.

"Stacey Carmichael shut you darcycle!" Sirius whispered back.

"Umm O.k. is that even a word?" Stacey asked.

"Yes it is actually!" Sirius said puffing out his chest and looking very proud of himself.

"Right sure it is!" Stacey replied giving him a weird look.

It went quite for and Peter started to sing can't fight the moonlight under his breath which made Remus go bright red and James and Sirius laugh.

"In other news I shall gaze into this ball of fog and tell James Potters future. Ahh yes on the night of the full moon he is going to get his ass bitten by a werewolf and then he is going to be castrated by a dog and then a rat is going to crawl up his ass and die!" Lily said seriously which made James go deathly pale. He grabbed the crystal ball whilst Lily, Stacey and the Marauders were laughing at James. He shook it around and accidentally dropped it on the floor making it smash into tiny pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CRYSTAL BALL NUMBER 2!" Professor Trelawney screamed. "Right you all have a detention on Friday night! I already knew that because I can see into the future!"

"But Professor if you already knew that couldn't you have stopped James from dropping the crystal ball" Lily asked. _Oh well done Lily you just had to say JAMES and the most stupid thing in the world._

"HOW VERY DARE YOU! JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK I WEAR GLASSES YOU THINK I CAN'T SEE…INTO THE FUTURE!" Trelawney said a mad expression on her face. Everyone was trying not to laugh now.

"Actually Professor you do wear glasses" James said. _Great maybe I will get to serve extra detention with Lily Flower!_

"You two will serve extra detention for being rude to me!" She said nearly in tears. "NOW GET OUT ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone cheered and ran out the room before she could change her mind. Lily had stayed behind as she felt really bad about what she had said to Professor Trelawney.

"Excuse me Professor?" Lily asked timidly.

"WHAT IS IT DEAR?" she asked. _Wow she is quite scary maybe I should apologize and run._

"I'm sorry for what I said to you." Lily said quietly

"Oh I get what you're trying to do Miss Evans. You're trying to get off extra detention with Mr. Potter. Well let me tell you this! NO! You will serve detention just like a said." Professor Trelawney said.

"Ok Professor I was just apologizing" Lily told her and walked out the room to find James Potter.

She hurried off down the corridor and in no time at all found him surrounded by his friends and fan club. She stormed through them and went right up to James and slapped him really hard across the face.

"JAMES PINHEAD SNOTTER ROTTER POTTER!" Lily shouted at him "HOW DARE YOU GET ME A DOUBLE DETENTION!" _O.k. it was my fault but I need to blame it on someone and who better than pinhead snotter rotter potter. Wow that's quite good._

"Excuse me but how is it my fault?" James asked quietly

"BECAUSE IT JUST IS. EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT PINHEAD POTTER!" Lily shouted back.

"Oh I thought is was ahem hem hem JAMES PINHEAD SNOTTER ROTTER POTTER!" James shouted in a girly voice.

Everyone laughed and Lily threw up her hands in frustration. She walked away from the group and turning back said dead quietly, "You James Potter had better be ready"

"Ready for what?" He said back but he never got to know because she had already gone down the corridor.

_Oh my goodness! How annoying can you get? Pinhead Snotter Rotter Potter? How funny can you get? If this wasn't a serious situation I would have laughed at the look on his face. I can't actually believe Donna says we will look good together! Speaking of Donna I didn't see her at Divination I wonder where she is! _

Lily got into the common room and went up to her dormitory room. Her thoughts about Donna were answered. She was sat on her bed crying her eyes out. Stacey had her arm around her shaking her head. Lily sat down on Donnas other side and asked her what was wrong.

"My boyfriend broke up with me!" Donna said and burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Donna Duck!" Stacey said looking at Lily who pulled a face at her.

"Why did you break up Donna Duck?" Lily asked.

"Well…I told him I loved him and he sort of went rigid and got this weird look on his face like he was scared of something and then he said we couldn't be together anymore!" Donna sobbed into Lily's shoulder. "Oh Goodness I'm not scary am I?"

"No your not Donna who was it?" Stacey asked.

"I can't tell you!" Donna said.

"Yes you can! We are your best friends!" Stacey said. _O.k. she will defiantly tell me now!_

"O.k.! It was Remus Lupin" She said and started crying yet again.

A/N DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN! What's going to happen next chapter? Hmm I'll give you a clue! It's the detention of all the marauders and Lily and Chelsea and I may slip in James and Lily's detention in the chapter if you want or should it be a special chapter all by its lonesome!

IF YOU DO NOT REVIEW AUNTY IDA IS COMING TO GET YOU! OH NO NOT AUNTY IDA!

Please review! Please? Thank you! You can say one word I don't care as long as you read it and review it as well! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n… O.k. I know I said I wasn't going to do these authors notes but I need to apologize for using the name Chelsea right at the end! Chelsea is meant to be Stacey! I only put her name because I was reading another fanfiction with that name in it! And it was a very good fanfiction called Lily Evans Diary or summit like that! You should read it! But you should also read mine! Thank you to all who review no one has reviewed chapter eight which is not very nice! AUNTY IDA IS DEFINATLY COMING FOR YOU NOW!

**Chapter Nine**

**Lily finds out**

Lily and Stacey took one glance at each other, stood up and walked out of the room. Donna looked up and asked where they were going they didn't reply so she followed them out of the dormitory room and down the staircase.

"Guys. Hey wait! It doesn't matter really it doesn't! No don't you dare! He hates me I know it!" Donna tried to pull them both back but they weren't stopping for anybody as they marched up the sixth year boy's dormitory.

Lily knocked hard on the door until Sirius answered it. He stood gaping at the three girls in their pyjamas. Well you couldn't really blame him they all had tight tops on and hot pants. He was just being a typical male. "Yes" he managed to just say the word.

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sirius asked letting them in the room.

"Because I've been shagging him for the past two months and I was wondering if he wanted to do it now as I'm really horny and I want some right now" Lily said sarcastically.

Donna took one look at Lily thinking she was been serious and fled from the room. Stacey chased after her calling her name.

"Bloody hell she looks a right mess" James said glancing at where Donna had just been.

"Yeah well that's his fault!" Lily shouted pointing at Remus. "You are a self-centred bastard Remus Lupin. I thought you were better than these two but no you ditch Donna as soon as she says those three words. Just who do you think you are?"

"Err he's Remus Lupin!" Peter said trying to be clever.

"SHUT UP PETER PETTIGREW!" Lily screamed at him chucking the first thing she could at him.

"Evans, Moony is not a self-centred bastard. He dumped Donna with good intentions. Why shouldn't he?" James was getting angry. How dare she humiliate his friend?

"Have you not seen her Potter? She's a mess. She thinks you hate her Lupin all because she said what was true. She can't help how she feels can she. Just like you can't. Do you love her?" Lily asked looking Remus straight in the eyes. He went red and mumbled something.

"You do don't you?" She asked pressing him to answer.

"Oh for fuck sake Lily. O.k. I love her. We have been dating for six months and when she said those words I freaked out because" He stopped there and let out a breath and turned around.

"Why? Why can't you be together?" Lily asked curious now.

"Because I'm scared of what will happen if she finds out what I am?" he sighed

"What?" Lily said confused.

"Oh have you not worked it out Evans?" James asked.

"Worked what out?" Lily asked,

"I'm a werewolf Lily" Remus said sadly and collapsed on his bed sighing.

Lily stood gawping at him. How could she have missed this? All the time he was lying about visiting sick relatives when he was actually a werewolf. They all looked at Lily expecting her to scream and run out of the room to their surprise she started laughing.

"Oh Remus you silly moo!" She said happily "Donna won't be bothered about that. No wonder she was attracted to you. I did wonder!"

"Lily have you completely lost the plot?" Sirius asked her.

"No but I will have if I spend any longer in here with you!" Lily snapped. "Anyway Remus. Donna has a strange connection to werewolves. Don't ask why she just has its weird and funny at the same time. But seriously she would never leave you because of that. Ok goodbye love you guys!"

Lily skipped across the room and went down the stairs humming.

"Oh my Merlin! She said Love you guys!" James said and then the biggest smile came across his face. "LILY EVANS LOVES ME!"

"No she loves me actually James!" Sirius said.

"Yeah I know. Stacey is really good in bed did you know Remus?" James said.

"Why you little runt!" Sirius shouted and batted James with a pillow. This started a full on pillow fight which lasted for an hour. They flopped down on their respective beds all with happy smiles on their faces and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile in the girls dormitory. Lily was explaining everything to Stacey and Donna but she left the bit out about Remus being a werewolf.

"Seriously though Donna Duck. I would go and talk to him tomorrow and don't worry about a thing he still loves you. And I haven't been shagging him by the way I was been sarcastic." Lily smiled.

"Yeah Lily flower I know. I was being stupid, I was just upset that's all." Donna replied giving Lily a hug. They all got into bed and fell asleep each feeling better that this problem had almost sorted itself out.

A/N… Ok guys and gurls! I have uploaded two chapters in the space of two days so please review! Please! Or else Clark Kent from Smallville will eat you:D

The button that says review… PRESS IT! OH AND ALSO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO READ YOUR STORY AND I WILL READ, REVIEW AND ADD YOU TO MY STORY ALERT! See I am nice ain't I!

Ok next chapter I am definitely doing the detention of all the Marauders, Stacey and Lily and then the Chapter on its own after will be Lily and James' chapter! I have decided they are special and need lots of special attention :D

To all my wonderful reviewers! Do your stuff yet again and review! PLEASE:D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey People I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! But not many people have reviewed:( I am very upset now! Anyway I am going to try and put up three more chapters! When I have written them! I hope you enjoy them! I hope I write them good!

I would like to say a big thank you to all the people who reviewed and to those who don't well you should be ashamed of yourselves! Also Bracey Face Anime Gurl aka ROOON! We need to write more chapters of my other story! Well OUR story! People make sure you read that and REVIEW! It's not hard is it!

ON WITH THE STORY! FINALLY!

Chapter Ten- Me thinks! (No that is not the title)

Detentions and Arguments

The next day the Marauders, Lily and Stacey were told to stay behind in potions so Professor Redding could give them their detentions from Professor Trelawney as she was still too distraught over her precious crystal ball number 2breaking.

"You will all be cleaning in the hospital wing" Professor Redding sneered at them.

"Oh well that will be o.k. we will have it done in no time" Sirius said to everyone.

"NO MAGIC BLACK!" Professor Redding shouted and then laughed evilly like the end of the world had come for these six Gryffindor students.

"Oh Bumcake!" Sirius said.

"Bumcake?" James asked.

"Yes James a bumcake is a cake shaped like a bum" Sirius told him matter-of-factly.

They all headed out after receiving slips that stated their detention would start at half past seven. The Marauders headed up to the Gryffindor common room all moaning about cleaning the stupid hospital wing.

They did not realize how much time had passed for they had snuck off to hogsmeade to get sweeties and butterbeer for a midnight feast tonight.

"What time is it Moony?" Sirius casually asked.

"Twenty past seven" he told Sirius.

"Cool we have a detention in ten minutes and it takes twenty to walk back to Hogwarts through the secret passageway!" James told them. They stood there laughing and then what James said hit them. They all ran like madmen and then finally ran into the hospital wing panting for breath.

"You are all FIVE minutes late! I want twenty press ups single handed from all three of you" Madam Pomfrey shouted. They all did the twenty press ups with ease. Lily and Stacey watched with surprise, they never knew madam Pomfrey was so harsh but it was still funny and they could not stop themselves from laughing. Once the boys had done Madam Pomfrey gave them the cleaning equipment and they all set to work. The girls in one corner and the boys in another.

"Donna is so lucky to have missed this" Stacey muttered glancing over at the marauders who were chucking buckets of ice cold water over each other. "They are so stupid sometimes. They do realize they are making more mess and none of us are allowed to go until this is done?"

"I know Stacey!" Lily said trying to get a stubborn mark of a bed pole. Her tiny hand was around it and she was moving the cloth up and down as fast as she could to try and remove the stain.

"Hey Evans wanna try that on me?" James called out in a cheeky voice.

"Shut the hell up Potter!" Lily shouted back annoyance in her voice.

"Oh touché!" James said pretending to me hurt. He laughed and turn back round to dump a bucketful of water over Remus's head. He screamed like a little girl which caused everyone to laugh.

"Peter was that you who screamed like a little girl?" Remus asked pretending to be astonished.

"Shut up Lupin you little girl!" Peter snapped.

Stacey and Lily watched in awe as the marauders started to argue. They were only messing around but the girls didn't know that did they?

"You know what I can't be bothered to stay here all night can you?" James asked his three friends.

"No!" They all said in unison and then raised their wands and the room was cleaned immediately.

Madam Pomfrey came running in and asked who had used magic and the marauders blamed it on the girls. They got away without any punishment and they were all sent back to their common room.

"I can't believe you got away with it!" Sirius said annoyed.

"Sirius we didn't do anything it was you lot!" Stacey said, they caught each others eyes and felt a jolt of electricity go through their bodies. Stacey turned red and turned away. Sirius shook is head as if he was trying to get a thought out of it and they continued to walk on with the rest. Thankfully no had had seen and Stacey was grateful for it.

They finally reached the common room and Donna was sat in a chair besides the fire awaiting there return. Well the girls return anyway. Lily and Stacey went and sat down on the couch near to Donna. The marauders settled themselves in the remaining chairs. Remus was opposite Donna. She looked at him and then quickly looked away again she couldn't afford to burst into tears again and especially not in front of him.

"Err…What are you doing?" Donna asked them angrily.

"We are sitting in chairs near the fire basking in the warmth that it gives our immensely hot bodies!" Sirius told Donna. She snorted in disbelief and turned her body so her legs were hanging over the arm and she could see Lily and Stacey.

"So then guys how was the detention?" Donna asked.

"Donna?" Remus said quietly. He wanted to speak with her. He wanted to tell her the truth so they could make up again. Donna determinedly ignored him and kept her gaze on Lily and Donna.

"Donna!" Remus said louder this time. A slight trace of anger was in his voice and James and Sirius looked at him with surprise. Peter scurried of to bed. He hated when Remus was angry plus it was quite scary him being a werewolf didn't really help matters either. Donna continued to ignore him but then finally snapped at him.

"What Remus?" She said turning her head slightly to face him.

"I was wondering if we could talk" Remus asked trying to keep his voice calm. Donna looked at him for a moment and then shook her head.

"No I don't think so. I don't want to talk to you thank you very much!" Donna said also trying to keep her voice calm. She turned back round to face Lily and Donna to continue their conversation.

"Yeah you only ever talk when you want to and when you know you can get your own way!" Remus shouted at her.

"No I don't!" Donna shouted back.

"No wonder I can't tell you anything I can never get a word in edgeways!" Remus shouted back at her. Donna opened her mouth in shock and then closed it again.

"Alright then smart arse I'm all ears why don't you tell me why you split up with me? Why don't you tell me where you disappear off to once a month? Got another girl have you?" Donna shouted angrily tears beginning to form. Remus sat there shocked she would even think another girl was in the picture. He tried to explain but he couldn't not with Donna there. He tried to think of an excuse but none came out. He sighed and looked down.

"I told you didn't I? Why lie to me Remus? Oh my god you bastard I can't believe you! I hate you!" Donna screamed no longer keeping the tears in. Lily and Stacey walked in front of her before she pounced on him. They had a hard time stopping her and dragged her off to the girl's dormitory. The boys could here her shouts and cries of despair.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill her the slag! Who is it? Let me at her! I'll bite her and punch her and crunch her and lunch her and stunch her and…" They couldn't hear anymore as the door slammed shut to the dormitory.

"Does she always rhyme like that when she is angry?" James asked.

"No not usually!" Remus said. Meanwhile in the girls dormitory the girls were calming Donna down.

"You know Donna. Remember the pact we made about not going out with the Marauders well you broke it!" Lily told her. Donna stared at her in disbelief and started crying again.

"I…I…I'm so sorry guys but I really liked him you know!" Donna said. "You were right all the Marauders are pricks. I just thought Remus was different he was so nice and sweet to me!"

"Oh well Donna you learned a lesson the hard way!" Stacey said. She was thinking of Sirius and how handsome he looked lounging in the chair near the fire. It looked like she would not be the only one hiding a secret from Lily. She hoped Lily never found out she was already upset about the pact being broken. But they had made it in first year. People grow up and change. She was hoping Lily would grow up and change soon. Her hatred of the Marauders was starting to annoy Stacey and she was fed up of pretending to hate the Marauders and she didn't think she could keep the act up for much longer.

A/N Hey people Review please! xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N… Hardly anyone has reviewed  boohoo! I'm so upset! But I'm going to write this chapter but only because I am bored as anything! YOU ARE LUCKY!

Chapter 11

James and Lily's Detention and Peter's girlfriend.

The next morning James woke up in a hyper mood. He jumped out of bed and started dancing around the room and then if that wasn't bad enough he started to sing in a high pitched voice.

"Detention today la la la la laaaaaaa laaaaaaa!" he then stared at Remus with his head tilted to the side and then grabbed his pillow off his bed and whacked Remus with it. Remus woke up and shouted really loudly. Sirius who was already awake laughed his head off.

"James its 5am you bloody moron!" Remus said and flopped back down onto his pillow.

"Hehe hahahahaha" James laughed.

"Why you so happy anyway James?" Sirius asked. James gave him a happy look and screamed like a girl.

"I have a detention with Lily! Weeee!" James told them. All of a sudden the dormitory door opened and then closed. Peter's head appeared in the air, he looked really nervous.

"Erm w-what are you guys doing up already?" Peter asked them.

"Where have you been Peter?" Remus asked.

Peter blushed and looked at the floor. "Well erm…Well don't laugh o.k. guys but I've got a girlfriend!"

It took all their willpower not to laugh. Sirius was first to speak…

"Oh well cool…good for you Pete mate…When can we meet the lovely Lady?"

"Err…what time does your detention end James?" Peter asked.

"Seven" James told him

"Well you can meet her at eight!" Peter said.

It seemed that James had a lot to look forward to…a detention with Lily and meeting Peters girlfriend, How Peter ever got a girlfriend was beyond James but he didn't want to be nasty so he promised himself he wouldn't laugh when he saw her. She was probably really pretty anyway and was just trying to use Peter to get to him or Sirius or Remus.

So when seven o'clock finally came James practically ran to the potions room and flew through the door and sat down next to Lily with a huge smile on his face. He was about to say hello before he was very rudely interrupted by Professor Redding.

"Hello…Good afternoon…O.k. lets cut the crap you will be cleaning all the cauldrons from last lesson out…NO MAGIC!" Professor Vector laughed and walked out of the room.

Lily got up and rushed to the opposite side of the room to get away from James. James looked at her with a hurt look on his face but Lily didn't notice.

O.k. James thought to himself I'm going to talk to her just ask her if she's alright

"What is with Professor Redding always saying NO MAGIC really loudly?" James asked. Lily looked around thinking he had asked someone else but then realised they were the only ones in the room and he most certainly wouldn't have said it in front of Professor Redding or maybe he would.

"I don't know…I guess she just likes to say it" Lily replied. Maybe he is nice on his own she thought to herself.

"James I'm sorry about last night Donna just totally flipped out" Lily said turning around to face him for the first time.

"It's not your fault Lily…Remus just didn't want to tell her in front of everybody" James said.

"I think we should get them back together…Donna is really depressed" Lily said sadly thinking about her friend.

James stared at her for a few minutes. She looked so beautiful with her hair blowing in the slight breeze coming from the open window and the slightly concerned look on her face concerning her friend made her look really cute.

"I agree" James said. So until seven o'clock they tidied up the cauldrons and made a plan to get Donna and Remus back together again. They began to walk up to the common room.

"Lily"

"Yes James?"

"Will you be my friend?" James asked quietly.

"Yes I will…you know your actually a nice guy when your on your own…but anyway I need to go to the library I've got an hour till it closes catch you later James!" She waved her hand and walked down the opposite corridor attached to James's corridor. He continued up to the dormitory and said the password to get in. The fat lady has a sneaky look at his bum.

"Hey guys where's Peter?" James asked sitting down in-between Remus and Sirius. Remus looked at his magical watch and then nodded towards the door just as it opened and Peter and his girlfriend walked in. Peter walked proudly over to his friends hand in hand with his girlfriend.

"Guys this is Molly!" Peter said pushing her slightly forward.

"Hello…Mole...Mole…Molly" Sirius said.

Molly had the most hideous mole on her face above her lip.

"Hi guys!" She said.

"It is nice to Mole…meet you!" James said. Remus gave the boys a dirty look.

"Hello Molly how are you?" Remus asked her kindly pushing James out of his seat and gesturing for her to sit down. They continued their conversation but then Sirius started poking Molly's mole whilst saying "moooolleee"

"Look Sirius" Molly said. "I know I have a mole so just get out what you want to say!"

"O.k.! MOLE MOLE MOLE BLOODY MOLE! BIG FAT HAIRY MOOOOLLLEEEE!" Sirius shouted and then proceeded to poke the mole even more with his wand. Molly got very upset and ran out of the room.

"Oh well done Sirius, you're meant to be my friend! Why did you have a go at her?" Peter snapped.

"Well did you see the size of her Mole?" Sirius said back.

"Yeah I suppose!" Peter said and sat down. The boys all turned towards the door to see the girl in fourth year with a lisp. She had something with her and because she wanted to look cool in front of the boys she decided to offer them some.

"Peanuth?" She said.

"Well yes…I do have one actually…It's big…but I consider it carry on!" Sirius said whilst wiggling his eyebrows and giving her an air kiss. The girl gave him a dirty look and stomped off.

"Sirius…I think she meant peanuts!" James said and then they all started laughing.

They all went to bed hoping that tomorrow would be as eventful as the today.

A/N o.k. so u don't think I am copywriting the mole bit is from Austin powers and the peanuth bit is from ace Ventura. Lol!

IMPORTANT READ THIS!

If u want a chance to b in my story please write down Ur name in a review and you remember the talent show well the lucky person will be singing with Sirius. I need FIVE people first come first serve. The other four will be in a band of their own. Also put down the name of the song you want to sing if you do get put with Sirius or the song you want if you are in the band! Please thank you!

Heres an example:

Name: Becky Potter (thts me lol)

Song wi Sirius: ll cool J ft Jenny Lopez: Lose control

Song wi band: American Idiot: GREENDAY!

Thank you…

REVIEW AND SAVE A POLAR BEAR….


End file.
